


The Wonderful Wizard of Lolz

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: Ruby learns about the wonderful world of fanfiction and must share the news that she and her friends are now world-wide internet sensations.  Fun stuff there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if its a little rough. Anyways this is an idea that I had been teasing with for a while now and thought it would be funny. I also have this fanfic set somwhere between the episodes Badge of Burden and Jaunedice, just to clear up any confusion. Enjoy, or rant about how terrible it is if you don't. I'll try not to take any criticisms too personally but feel free to leave comments on what you think.

It was a typical lunchtime at Beacon’s cafeteria for teams RWBY and JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha were seated towards the end of the table, talking amongst themselves as Nora was telling some extravagant tale of her exploits with Ren interjecting to correct the energetic girl’s embellishments. On the other side of the table, Yang was intently listening to the incredible tale of Nora slaughtering countless Ursai while Blake was more engrossed in whatever story was being conveyed to her in the written form to bother paying attention to Nora’s antics. Weiss was similarly disinterested as she was filing away at her nails and Ruby was...

Well Ruby actually wasn’t with them at the cafeteria table. No one on either team really acknowledged her absence, thinking that Ruby may have tried to get back in the lunch line to try to sneak some more cookies since Beacon tried to employ a “two cookies per person” agenda. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Ruby had snuck away from her friends with the hope that more sugar would be rewarded to the young leader for her persistence. Although everyone at the table figured that Ruby probably didn’t need the extra sweets as her reappearance to the table was far more energetic than usual for the typically sugar-hyped girl.

With a burst of rose-petals and a high-pitched squeal, Ruby graced her friends with her presence as she bounced on the balls of her feet so quickly she nearly looked like she was vibrating from sheer energy. “Guess what! Guess What! GUESS WHAT!!!” the cloaked child chanted with each repeat of the phrase growing in volume and energy.  Weiss slammed her nail filer down onto the table, took a sharp inhale and let it out slowly before replying as evenly as she could, “Yes Ruby? What is it?”

Ruby, completely unfazed by her partner’s reaction, continued to bounce up and down until she finally threw her arms to the sky to announce “SOMEONE POSTED STORIES ABOUT US ALL ON REMNANTSOFFICTION.NET!!!"

Jaune Arc gasped in excitement and jumped out of his seat, shouting to match Ruby’s tone he replied, “OMIGOSH WE’RE ACTUALLY A WORLD-WIDE INTERNET FANFIC SENSATION?!?!” The young huntress in training nodded her head fervently at Jaune’s enthusiastic question. “WOW THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!!! RIGHT GUYS?!?!”

The two teens turned to their friends at the table whose expressions were confused, indifferent or downright unimpressed. Pyrrha decided to hesitantly ask, “Um… what exactly is ‘Remnantsoffiction.net?’"

“I could tell you that,” the soft voice of Blake floated over the table. Everyone turned to her as she explained, “Remnantsoffiction.net is a website where people will upload their own stories based on popular media that they enjoy or simply upload their own story ideas. It’s a way to share discussions and theories about one's favorite books, shows, video games or to get feedback on original stories. It’s actually quite popular, I’m surprised none of you have heard of it,” Blake finished, hoping adding the popularity tidbit would allay any suspicions as to why she knew of it. She was not privy to the idea of letting anyone know about her less than innocent fanfictions based off her favorite novel _Ninjas of Love_.

Nora let out an excited gasp turning squeal as she jumped up to announce, “I should publish my ultimate Ursa fighting adventures on this website. It shall be dubbed 'Nora the Ursa Slayer'!” Ren simply let out a sigh at this antic deciding against informing Nora that they had only slain one Ursa their entire time at Beacon. Yang, deciding to turn the attention back on her sister, asked with a subtle smirk, “So Ruby, what were you doing on this Remnantsoffiction.net website anyway. You weren’t uploading any stories about your own Ursa slaying adventures were you?”

Ruby was taken aback by the sudden accusation as she stammered incoherently, “I… Um… Well, you see… Uh… Heheh?” The poor girl continued to stumble over her words which only caused the girl's cheeks to brighten and Yang’s smirk to grow larger with each shade brighter the younger girl’s face turned. Eventually, the interested stares of her friends, Yang’s growing smirk, and her own blushing and stuttering was too much as Ruby boiled over shouting, “ALRIGHT, FINE!! I’VE BEEN POSTING STORIES ABOUT OUR ADVENTURES AT BEACON ON REMNANTSOFFICTION.NET!!! ARE YOU HAPPY!!??”

Yang nearly fell out of her seat laughing as Blake simply dropped her jaw in shock and Weiss fumed silently until she decided fuming loudly was more appropriate. “WHAT!?!” Weiss shouted rising to her feet, “You mean you’ve been publishing stories about us WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!?!?!?”

Ruby returned to blushing and stammering, poking her index fingers together as if one of them had a pause button that simply wasn’t working. Not giving the young leader time to formulate a response Weiss continued her tirade, “HOW COULD YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?!?!”

“Aw come on Weiss!” Ruby whined in response, “The stories Yang would read to me were a large part of why I wanted to become a huntress so I thought that, maybe if I shared stories about our incredible adventures and accomplishments at Beacon, I could inspire others to become a huntsman or huntress or even just follow the career of their dreams!”

Weiss scoffed at the notion before responding icily, “Ruby, we’ve only been at Beacon for _four days_ and the most incredible thing that’s been accomplished since initiation was you picking your nose in the front row of Professor Port’s class while somehow managing to not get caught.”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed giggle while responding, “Okay, yeah, things have been pretty boring recently. But you have to admit that killing that giant Nevermore was totally awesome! And we’re bound to have more awesome adventures like that in the future, so why not write about them!?”

Weiss gave an exasperated sigh before conceding, “Alright, I'll admit our battle with the Giant Nevermore was fairly impressive, however I do wish you would’ve informed us before simply posting our life on the internet.”

Ruby locked her eyes onto Weiss’ own before stating, “I promise Weiss, I will not post anything personal on the internet. The only story I’ve even done was our battle against the Nevermore and I can even let you read that as well as any other stories I might do in the future to make sure that I’m not putting anything that you would not want shared.”

Weiss let out one final sigh before a small smile cracked her usually serious face. “That would be much appreciated,” she said softly as she lifted her eyes to meet silver with a softened expression. There was a soft and barely audible “thank you” that seemed to drift along Weiss’ breath before she sat back down to look at her uneaten apple.

Seeing as their dispute was done, Jaune decided to return to the conversation. “Hey Ruby,” he began hesitantly, “have you written about our exploits? Like, you know, how me and my team totally took down that Deathstalker?” The blond couldn’t hide the hope in his nervous smile that he and his team were getting as much internet attention as Team RWBY was.

Ruby turned to face Jaune fully with an apologetic smile painting her face. “Sorry Jaune, but I only wrote about my team.” The blond leader slumped his shoulders and dropped his head in visible signs of dejection when Ruby raised her palms towards Jaune shaking them from side to side in an attempt to allay his disappointment as she spoke. “But wait! I may not have written about you but someone else on the internet wrote stories about all of us! And guess what?!” Ruby asked with the largest grin. By this point, everyone except for Ruby and Jaune were continuing on with their normal lunch activities, although they hadn’t completely tuned out the two overly-energetic leaders. Ruby let a short silence fall between them as she was once again bouncing. Deciding she let the suspense build long enough she finally announced, “They’re all ROMANCE!!!”

Jaune simply fell back into his seat next to Pyrrha who began choking on her salad as Ren spit out his tea that Blake, fortunately blocked due to her book being directly in front of her face and being too shocked to move at that point. Yang simply let her jaw hang, unsure how she should react, Nora squealed ranting about how exciting a romance featuring her would be while Weiss was practically steaming out of her ears.

“Excuse me?” Weiss hissed through her gritted teeth, turning to glare at her red cloaked leader.

“What?” Ruby asked, “doesn’t anyone else think that this is totally awesome?!”

“Uh Ruby?” Yang interjected, managing to regain her composure before Weiss could begin another screaming rant, “Don’t you think it’s kinda weird that someone we don’t know on the internet is writing romance stories about us.”

Ruby hummed in thought with an index finger pressed to her chin when she simply shrugged as if the thought had never occurred to her. Of course Weiss was not pleased with this response as she berated the cloaked girl. Rising to her feet once more she shouted, “See!? This is _precisely_ why you shouldn’t be posting stuff about us on the internet!!”

Ruby backed away from Weiss trying to regain some composure when Pyrrha interrupted, “I’m sorry, but Ruby-“ Pyrrha had to pause as she cleared her throat, still not fully recovered from the salad bit that had lodged itself in her throat. She grabbed a glass of water and then continued, “You were telling Jaune that there were stories posted about us? As in not just you and your team, but our team as well correct?”

Ruby straightened up before casually remarking, “Yeah, why?”

Pyrrha gathered the rest of her thoughts before continuing, “Well, if you’ve only been posting stories about your team then whoever posted those stories about both our teams must know of us outside of Remnantsoffiction.net.”

Ruby took a moment to process Pyrrha’s words before conceding, “Yeah, I mean unless anyone of you had been posting stories about yourselves then they must know us here.”

Silence fell upon the two teams as everyone ignored their lunches and stared out into whatever was in the distance in front of them, as if the culprit to these stories was in the background somewhere. Yang finally decided to speak up hesitantly as she asked, “Uh, sis? What happens in these romance stories exactly, other then, you know… romance?”

Ruby lit up with excitement once more as she practically squealed, “Omigosh, it’s just too _cute_!!! Basically the stories are about how we all develop romantic relationships with the partners we meet in the Emerald Forest because apparently the forest is enchanted to make you fall in love with the first person you make eye contact with!!!”

It was a good thing that no one had returned to their lunches, since choking would have again ensued if they had braved eating during this shocking revelation, instead Jaune and Pyrrha looked immediately down, trying to hide their blushing faces while Yang and Blake glanced at each other before Blake averted her gaze, searching frantically for a new book to bury her face in that wasn’t soaked in tea. Yang and Nora seemed to be the only one’s relishing this moment as Yang gave her partner a cheeky grin while Nora slammed her palms against the table, directing an excited gasp towards the younger leader. Ren pressed his face into the palms of his hands, hoping that if he pressed hard enough they would turn out to be a portal to anywhere but where he was now while Weiss… well, Weiss stayed on her feet with her hands clenched and head down ready to implode.

Ruby took in her friends reactions trying to make sense of them before Pyrrha finally found the voice to speak. “Um, Ruby?” She began, “Do you think we could read these… stories?”

Ruby beamed before playing with her scroll and handing it to Pyrrha, “Yep, here it is!”

Pyrrha cleared her throat and began to read so that everyone could hear. “The Forest of Eternity Chapter 1: Renora.” Nora jumped up with a squealing cheer while Ren continued pressing his face into his hands. Deciding that she simply wanted to get to the part where the partnerships were formed, Pyrrha skimmed through the story until she got to the desired spot and began to read aloud:

_Upon defeating the King Taijitu, Ren retracted Storm Flower back into his long sleeves as he dusted his shoulders after such an arduous fight. He quietly wondered how long he could last in this foreboding forest alone and how much further the ruins in which he had tasked to journey to with the retrieval of a relic from would be. He pushed these concerns out of his head deciding he simply needed to keep moving forward, but as he turned to continue his trek into the depths of the Emerald Forest a loud noise directly above him caught his attention._

_BRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH! BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_The call ended with a familiar orange haired girl hanging upside down from the tree branch he was directly beneath. As Ren turned to face her, letting his magenta eyes fall casually onto sky blue, a small smile rose to his face as he’d found a tenderness for the girl that he had not realized he harbored for his long-time friend. Trying to brush away the sudden feeling for the hyper-active hammer wielder he casually informed, “I still don’t think that’s what a sloth sounds like Nora.”_

_The bold Viking, seeing through the young ninja’s façade, poked her index finger against the boy’s nose with a quiet “boop.” The young man’s head leaned away from the young women while his smile remained in place and a blush rose to his cheeks. He couldn’t have hoped for better company._

“AW!!!” Nora squealed as she pulled Ren into a hug as he let out a small shout of surprise. “That was AWESOME!!!” Nora announced, “Is there more to the story than that?”

“Well,” Pyrrha began, “They do have an extensive description of how you rode that Ursa to the forest temple. Honestly, I’m incredibly surprised by how much detail they have in here. It’s as if they knew everything that happened in the Emerald forest.”

“Well don’t stop there!!” Ruby whined, “Or better yet, read the next chapter! No wait! Never mind, I’ll read the next chapter!!!”

Before Pyrrha could respond or react in any way, Ruby snatched her scroll out of the red-head’s hand and reappeared before the table with her scroll held out in front of her like a squire reading an important message from a monarch. Ruby cleared her throat and began reading the heading, “The Forest of Eternity Chapter 2: Arkos.”

Jaune and Pyrrha averted their gazes to anything except each other as Ruby found where she wanted to start the story and began to read aloud:

_Pyrrha rushed through the Emerald Forest as fast as she could, hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation from the Grimm since she was presently unarmed. Perhaps using Milo to stop the impending death of the young man falling from the sky was reckless when suddenly dropped into a monster infested terrain, but the Spartan was always one to put the welfare of others before herself. That’s simply what any other heroine or huntress would do. It wasn’t too long before she could hear the flustered shoutings of the fallen knight she had saved and pushed herself faster to ensure that he was indeed whole and well._

_Pinned to the tree the young man was flailing his arms and legs useless trying to somehow free himself from his predicament when the Schnee heiress refused to be moved by his plight. He resigned himself to his fate with a disgruntled groan when a melodious voice rang through the forest, “Jaune?” The boy in question turned towards the source of the sound only to find Pyrrha Nikos smiling sweetly up at him as their eyes met. The young warrior woman immediately felt a warmth rise to her chest and cheeks upon the sight of the helpless knight’s eyes as she contemplated what to say next. “Do you…” she paused for a brief second, trying to decide how best to convey her feelings without being too forward, when she found the words she needed “… Have any more spots on your team?”_

_The young man began to feel his own face flush, but attributed it more to the embarrassment to being pinned to the tree as the woman who made his heart flutter was bearing witness to such a moment. “Very funny,” the boy stated in an unamused tone, turning his head away and crossing his arms to try to convey defiance to both his helplessness in the tree as well as the speeding pulse of his heart that the red head had caused. However when he looked back down at the Spartan, who continued to smile up at him comfortingly, his expression melted, as well as his heart._

Jaune had gone ahead and planted his face against the cafeteria table with his arms wrapping around him to contain his blush while Pyrrha mirrored Ren’s gesture of hiding her face in her hands. Yang couldn’t help but guffaw boisterously in response to the chapter turning all heads towards her. When the blonde finally reigned in her laughter she responded to the chapter, “Really?! ‘His expression melted, as did his heart?’ HAHA, I mean, come on!! How cheesy can one person be, hah.” Yang continued to be plagued by her laughing fit as Ruby giggled to Yang’s reaction.

Weiss was completely unamused as she snatched Ruby’s scroll from her hands. Ruby whined and tried to retrieve it, but Weiss had already changed the chapter with an almost evil grin encroaching on her face.

“I’m glad you feel that way Yang,” Weiss started to say a little too smoothly, “In fact, I’m certain that you’ll _love_ this next chapter even more!”

“Why?” Yang managed to ask through her giggling fit. “Is it about how you secretly love my little sister, and your icy exterior is really just a ploy to try to convince everyone otherwise?”

The Schnee heiress gave a short huff as she pulled out the scroll. Ignoring her rising blush she read aloud, “The Forest of Eternity Chapter 3: Bumblebee.”

Blake visibly tensed beside Yang as she tried to tune all of this nonsense out and focus on her book. Yang was unfazed by Weiss’s threat as she challenged, “What, you think some little story is gunna embarrass me? Come on princess, give it your worst!”

Weiss ignored Yang’s challenging tone and instead skimmed the story until she got to the part she wanted. She gave a short clearing of her throat and began:

_“HellOOOooo!” the blonde woman practically sang as she wandered the forest aimlessly. She gave it no thought that her calls might attract the monsters that prey on the visitors to the forest, however,completely ignoring the potential of a threat as she continued on. “Is anybody out there?! HEEELLLLOOOoooOOOO!!!” She tried shouting again, trying to get someone’s attention, anyone’s really, as Yang was not one who cared for being alone. She looked around and eventually raised her arms in frustration as she announced, “I’m getting BORED HERE!!!” Yang’s shoulders slumped in dejection as the universe seemed more content to watch her aimlessly search for someone who would take the monotony away, leaving the blonde brawler to her own devices._

_Suddenly, Yang heard a rustling noise off to her left. “Ruby?” Her voice rose with hope as she rushed over to the bushes the noise had come from. She parted the branches from the overgrown hedges as she called out, “Ruby, is that you?” She glanced at the clearing she had found when her eyes lingered on what was the true source of the noise before she answered her question aloud, “Nope.”_

_The blonde dove to the side and rolled away from the incoming slash of an Ursa who was not pleased with the boisterous brawler. Yang landed in a crouch as she activated Ember Celica, the bracelets extending into shot-gun gauntlets as she awaited the attack of one of the two Grimm monsters she had awoken. One immediately decided to charge the young woman as Yang rushed into the Ursa, throwing a right jab into its stomach. As the creature rolled away from the brawler, Yang off-handedly asked the two monsters, “You wouldn’t happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would ya?”_

_Not amused with the blonde’s joke, the Ursa closest to her let out a short roar, with Yang responding in kind. “You could just say no.” Deciding that was the last straw, the bear of a monster slashed horizontally at the huntress in training but the attack missed as Yang back-hand sprang away from the creature, laughing whole-heartedly at the situation. Once she was upright again, the prankster returned to her taunts as she stated, “Jeez! You two couldn’t hit the broad side of a ba- bu-…”_

_The statement was left unfinished as Yang watched a single strand of her precious hair fall before her eyes. “You-“ she exhaled as her eyes turned from their soothing lavender color to that of a violent red. The two Ursai looked to each other as if concerned about the blonde girl’s sudden change in mood when their silent conversation was interrupted. “You MONSTERS!!!”_

_Yang shot her gauntlets behind her to propel her forward. She raised her left hand preparing a hook as her hair began to light up and flare behind her. The brawler connected the left hook into the Ursa’s gut, chained it with a right uppercut that launched the monster away with such force the blonde had to propel herself forward with Ember Celica again to catch up to her prey. She was not about to let it get away that easily. She rushed the beast landing a barrage of hooks and uppercuts, twisting her body to add more power to each hit with her momentum, continuing her flow from one strike to the next. The Ursa began to roll further away, but she caught up again to unleash more of her fury on the helpless beast until she ended her chain of attacks with a final right hook that sent the monster flying through yards of trees, leaving nothing more than the smell of charred wood in its wake._

_Unhappy with the loss of its companion, the second Ursa reminded Yang of its presence by loosing a loud cry. “WHAT!? YOU WANT SOME TOO!?” Yang shouted as she turned to face her next opponent. The Ursa roared out a response that was quickly silenced as it paused before it fell dead in front of the brawler’s feet, revealing the captivating amber eyes of Blake standing behind the monster holding onto a ribbon that was attached to the blade that had felled the beast. The raven haired woman flicked her wrist to pull the blade out of the monster’s spine as she snatched the hilt of her make-shift chain scythe with a fluid motion before sheathing it behind her and sending Yang a seductive smirk._

_Yang was at a loss for words at the beauty and grace that had appeared before her, and simply stared in awe at the mysterious ninja who had so causally killed such a monster. Realizing that she had probably let her eyes linger on the raven haired figure for too long she tried to think of some way to avert her attention from the amber-eyed beauty, when she noticed the still dissipating corpse of the Ursa. “I could’ve taken him.” Yang stated as evenly as she possibly could, while brushing past the elusive young woman trying to get some distance between them so Yang could fight her rising blush. Blake simply followed the blonde brawler not wanting to be anywhere but by the robust woman’s side as she had been as mesmerized by lilac as Yang had been with gold._

Silence enveloped the two teams as Weiss finished her chosen portion of the story, until Yang leaned in to whisper to Blake, “You know that smirk of yours _was_ super sexy.” Blake only hid her face further in her book as she hoped the book would literally take her to some fictional and written world that had no cheeky blondes in it.  Fortunately for Blake, Yang’s attention was averted to Weiss when she stated, “I can’t believe that all it took was the sight of Blake to render Yang completely speechless! If only Blake would use that look to keep that barbarian quiet these days." She turned her gaze to properly accuse the blonde in question. "The dorm would be so much more comfortable without your constant antics”

Blake groaned and hid even further into her book, if that were possible, as Yang rose to her feet growling at the heiress before challenging “Alright ice queen! If that’s the way you want it, let’s just see how it is you fell hopelessly in love with my baby sister!” Yang reached to grab at the scroll as Weiss pulled it away from her, with the blonde dancing around the young singer to try to grab at the scroll until Ruby got between them to announce, “Weiss and I don’t have a story.”

“What!?” “Really?!” Both Weiss and Yang shouted as their battle for the scroll was momentarily halted to take in Ruby’s words. Ruby began her explanation, “Well there’s only three chapters, and with the first two being of JNPR and" Ruby turned to her big sister, "the last one being you and Blake then all the chapters have been exhausted with those pairings.”

Yang took this opportunity to snatch the scroll out of Weiss’ hand as she grumbled on about that being unfair. Eventually, Blake fought back her blush enough to put her book down and look to everyone at their table. “Look, isn’t anyone else concerned with how much this person writing these stories seems to know about our initiation?”

Nora was the first person to speak up as she responded.  “AAAWWWW!!! But the stories really are SUPER adorable!!! How could anyone deny that?!”

No one else bothered to reply as they were too busy trying to hide their embarrassment. Well except for Yang who was too busy reading the stories to be bothered with such trivialities, Ruby who thought the same as Nora and of course Weiss. “Well I wouldn’t be too bothered by it, I mean, they are rather endearing, and they’re basically just a harmless interpretation of how our initiations went in the forest. That’s hardly anything to be concerned about,” Weiss stated matter-of-factly. Of course, Yang’s snickering challenged the confidence in which Weiss made her proclamation. “Think that if you want now princess,” Yang gloated, “but guess what. This Author’s Note here says that the next chapter entitled White Rose is set to be published tomorrow evening.”

Weiss’ brow furrowed as absolute horror rested upon her face before it was contorted to fury. “HOW DARE THEY!!!” Weiss shouted at the hysterically laughing Yang. Pyrrha came up to try to appease the irate heiress but Weiss began another tirade before Pyrrha could begin consoling her. “Who does this person think they are?!?! Does this person not realize that I am the heiress to the largest dust company in the world?! And they dare to slander my name for lack of anything better to do?!?! Who is this person anyway!?”  
“Oh!” Ruby jumped up to grab Weiss’ attention, “The Wonderful Wizard of Lolz is the username for the person who wrote The Forest of Eternity. I haven’t checked their profile at all, as soon as I saw those stories about us I just had to let everyone know!”

“Well then Wonderful Wizard of Lolz” Weiss began in a low tone, “You better hope I never find you because when I do I swear I will personally-“

Elsewhere

_Ruby Rose sprinted through the forest shouting out in hopes of finding the one person who had stayed by her throughout her entire life. “Yang!” the cloaked girl called out as she continued running relentlessly towards the ruins, “Yang!” Her thoughts were running as fast as she was currently, worry riddling her face at the idea of being without her sister for so long. It was true that Ruby Rose was an admirable warrior who was more than capable of handling just about any situation alone, but the current situation had her simply feeling lost. She and her sister had been through just about everything together but now, they had literally been thrown haphazardly into a monster infested forest on a mission to find a mythical relic that would allow them to continue their journey as future huntresses. And although Ruby remembered that the instructor who had set them out on this journey said they would meet a partner who would help them with this quest, Ruby couldn’t help but feel so alone without her sister._

_The cloaked speedster couldn’t remain distracted with these thoughts for too long as she noticed a figure a short distance ahead of her. The young girl lowered her head, clenched her eyes shut and planted her feet solidly on the ground as she skidded the remaining distance to the figure, hoping that she wouldn’t barrel straight into whoever it was that was standing before her. Once she was certain that she had come to a complete halt she slowly lifted her head as her silver eyes met those of none other than the icy blue eyes of the Schnee heiress herself._

The man at the scroll monitor took a quick sip of his coffee before replaying the scene of what actually happened in the Emerald Forest on the right side of the screen. Looking for any slight movement to embellish or moment where he could interpret what was going on through the young women’s minds as they accomplished their tasks in the Emerald Forest. He paused the footage and went to continue typing out his story when there was the dinging announcement that someone was arriving by elevator.

“Come in,” the man announced, saving what he had completed of his story as a woman with piercing green eyes met the man’s own. Glynda wasted no time with pleasantries stating, “Professor Ozpin, we’re needed at the Vale council meeting about the changing curriculum for huntsmen and huntresses in training.”

“Aw yes, of course.” The headmaster stated casually as he closed down his scroll and met his assistant in the elevator, “How could I have forgotten.”

Glynda eyed Ozpin suspiciously until she finally asked, “Professor Ozpin, if you don’t mind me asking, just what is it that has you so busy up here?”

The man barely suppressed a chuckle as he pressed the elevator to take them to the ground floor. “Well with the new school year and so many new students taking their place here at Beacon I wanted to ensure that all of the proper paperwork had been completed and filed since we have such a unique group attending our academy.”

Glynda let her expression fall with her own light chuckle as she remarked, “Yes, things certainly will be interesting this semester won’t they?”

Ozpin took one final sip from his mug before the elevator brought them to their location. Striding forward with his can in hand and taking in the scene of Beacon’s campus before him, Ozpin couldn’t suppress the slight smile that graced his face.

“They will indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, as I was writing this I kinda felt like Professor Ozpin writing romantic comedies about his students was really creepy, but I just couldn't help but find it ironic that the most popular fanships in RWBY are the partnerships that were formed in the Emerald Forest. So, wouldn't that make Ozpin the original fanshipper of all of those fanships since it was his test that made them all partners? Anyway, not much else I can say about this.


End file.
